R&J: The YuGiOh Way!
by rox-the-chaotic-one
Summary: The YuGiOh crew do Romeo and Juliet...will they be able to manage it?
1. Act 1 Scene 1

R&J-The YuGiOh Way  
  
By: rox  
  
Director: rox  
  
Assistant Director: Suicune  
  
Assistant Director 2: Raven  
  
Narrator: Mokuba  
  
Romeo: Yami  
  
Juliet: Serenity  
  
Nurse: Kaiba  
  
Prince: Kaiba  
  
Tybalt: Bakura  
  
Benvolio: Ryou  
  
Friar Laurence: Joey  
  
Paris: Yugi  
  
Mercutio: Yugi  
  
Lady Capulet: Mai  
  
Capulet: Duke  
  
Lady Montague: Tea  
  
Montague: Tristan  
  
(Cap.) Servant 1: Christy  
  
(Cap.) Servant 2: Jasmine  
  
(Mont) Servant 3: Kelley  
  
(Mont) Servant 4: Kristen  
  
  
  
rox: Welcome to the showing of Rome and Paris-I mean Romeo and Juliet!  
  
Mokuba: Shall I begin?  
  
Suicune: Of course.  
  
-~-Act I Scene 1-~-  
  
Mokuba: Servants 3 and 4 are walking through the market when they see servants 1 and 2 buying food. They decide to start trouble...  
  
Servant 4/Kristen: *flicks off servant 1 & 2*  
  
Servant 2/Jazmine: did you bite your thumb at us?  
  
Servant 3/Kelley: She flicked you off, is there a difference?  
  
Servant 1/Christy: Shut-up! You! *points at Servant 1* did you flick us off?  
  
Servant 4/Kristen: No shit!  
  
Servant 1/Christy: Draw your sword! *takes out sword*  
  
Servant 4/Kristen: Fine by me! *takes out sword*  
  
Servant 2 & 3: *take out...stick?* HEY!  
  
rox: We ran out of money!  
  
Servant 3/Kelley: How?  
  
rox: Buying candy..  
  
Servants (all): .  
  
Suicune: GET BACK TO THE PLAY!  
  
Servants (all): RIGHT!  
  
Mokuba: Servants 1 and 4 began to sword fight while 2 and 3 stick fight.  
  
Angry mob: SHUT-UP!  
  
~@#@~  
  
Lady Cap/Mai: Are they fighting? Duk-Capulet! Sit down!  
  
Cap/Duke: But I wanna fight! Now! Why won't you let me fight? I wanna fight! I wanna fight! I wan-  
  
Lady Cap/Mai: *slaps Duke* Shut it!  
  
~@#@~  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: Where's Romeo?  
  
Mont/Tristan: Who cares, I wanna fight!  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: NO!  
  
Mont/Tristan: Why not?  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: *slaps him* 'cause you're an idiot!  
  
~@#@~  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Stop fighting!  
  
Tybalt/Bakura: Shut up you stupid hikari! Lets fight! *draws sword*  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: No! It's just pointless!  
  
Tybalt/Bakura: No, it has a VERY sharp point *swings at Ryou*  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: *doges* NO! Leave me alone!  
  
Prince/Kaiba: SHUT-UP ALL YOU IDIOTS!  
  
All: O.O  
  
Prince/Kaiba: That's better. This is the third time this has happened! If this happens again I'll kill you all! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
All: o.O'  
  
Mokuba: Seto!  
  
Prince/Kaiba: What?  
  
rox: *banging head on table* READ! THE! SCRIPT!  
  
Prince/Kaiba: Fine. Capulets, I will talk to you know. I'll deal with you *points at Tristan* later! *leaves*  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: What happened?  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: The stupid servants started fighting. I tried to stop them but Baku-  
  
rox: *a-hem!*  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: I mean Tybalt decided to fight me. Then Kaib-I mean Prince Escalus made the announcement.  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: Okay. Where's Yami?  
  
rox: *banging head on wall*  
  
Lady Mont: Romeo! Where's Romeo?  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: I saw him earlier.  
  
Mont/Tristan: Man, my stupid son keeps crying about something!  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: *slap* don't talk about Romeo like that!  
  
Mont/Tristan: OW!  
  
Raven: *snickers*  
  
Mont/Tristan: IT'S NOT FUNNY!  
  
Raven: Yes it is.  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Look, isn't that Romeo? I'll talk to him alone.  
  
Lady Mont/Tea: Okay! *grabs Tristan and starts pulling him off stage* Come on! *throws him off stage into orchestra pit*  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Good morning Cousin!  
  
Romeo/Yami: Is it still morning?  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: No duh, it's only nine!  
  
Romeo/Yami: Was that my *cough bastard cough* father who just left?  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Yes  
  
Romeo/Yami: Good! I didn't want to talk to him!  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Whatever, I don't really like him either. Poor Tea, stuck with that loser.  
  
Mont/Tristan: *offstage* HEY!  
  
rox: Looks up to sky* Why me?  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Um..*looks at pieces of paper, shrugs, throws papers over shoulder* so...how did you do in the tournament?  
  
rox: *looks at trashed papers* Please tell me that wasn't his script...  
  
Raven: Sorry, can't  
  
Suicune: PEOPLE! LET'S CONTINUE! *gives death glare*  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: What's wrong?  
  
Romeo/Yami: This play.  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: *whispering* Yami, your lines....  
  
Romeo/Yami: *rolls eyes* I'm in love with a girl who hates me.  
  
Benvolio/Ryou:: No really?  
  
Romeo/Yami: Yea, and she is HOT!  
  
Benvolio/Ryou:: I'll show you some other cute girls!  
  
Romeo/Yami: Why bother? I'll love her forever!  
  
Tybalt/Bakura: YOU BAKA PHARAOH! YOU'RE LYING!!!  
  
Raven: Shut the hell up! *drags Tybalt off stage*  
  
Suicune, rox, Mokuba: *taking aspirin*  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Anyways, um...I'll make you forget her!  
  
Romeo/Yami: Good,! I mean, there's no way you can do that.  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: I'll do it or die trying!  
  
Tybalt/Bakura: If my hikari dies so do you!  
  
Raven: * throws him off stage violently*  
  
Mokuba: They both left, Benvolio desperately trying to convince Romeo of...*looks at rox* do I have to do this?  
  
rox: Oh forget it....Please review! 


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

R & J the YuGiOh Way!  
  
rox: Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
To Candace: (sorry if I spelt your name wrong XD) The computer deleted your review! Stupid...anyways, glad you like it! See you when school starts! ^__^  
  
To no more lies: Thanks! My class had to read the play... -_- well, enjoy the new chapter!  
  
To Kat: Here ya go! Glad you think it's funny!  
  
To Metranome: Yea, same here. Sorry for the wait!  
  
To QAB: I'm too lazy 2 type out the full name right now...anyways, aspirin WOULD be better than pixie sticks...BTW Yugi as the 2 characters that die...NOT coincidence. How did Yami act when you got back from the insane asylum? Seto is..._bitter_ about his role...um, well, Joey? Yea... Yes, cause Tristen major damage...will do! P.S. everyone says HI RODENT!! Wow, long response for a long review!  
  
To harrysgirl: um...what IS LHFAO? And Ryou, you are right... ^^'  
  
To QueenOfHearts: Um...*takes step back* Here's more...  
  
To Relick: Here's the update! Glad you like it! ^__^  
  
Also, sorry for the lack of updates... Well, VERY sorry for the long update. Finals then Grand Canyon, then grandparents then I got sick! Really sick!  
  
Suicune: Well, onto Act I Scene 2  
  
Raven: Here we go again...  
  
  
  
Mokuba/Narrator: Capulet, Paris and a servant enter a room in the Capulet house.  
  
rox: WAIT!! We don't have anyone for the servant!!!  
  
Raven: I'll be the servant.  
  
rox: Thank-you Rave! *hugs him*  
  
Raven: *smug smile* No problem.  
  
rox: Okay then, lets continue!  
  
Capulet/Duke: Montague can't fight either because of this new law, so we should be able to keep from killing each other.  
  
Paris/Yugi: Of honorable reckoning are you both; And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?  
  
Capulet/Duke: Huh?  
  
Servant/Raven: He wants to marry Juliet *under breath* dumbass  
  
Capulet/Duke: Oh. She's 13, so...NO!!! She's to young! You can't! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Paris/Yugi: Younger than she are happy mothers made.  
  
Capulet/Duke: Yea, well, just impress her, got it? You can marry later. Yo, servant boy!  
  
Servant/Raven: *looks up from reading a magazine* Hm?  
  
Capulet/Duke: Go to all the people on this list and invite them to a party!  
  
Mokuba/Narrator: With this Lord Capulet and Paris left leaving a confused servant.  
  
Servant/Raven: *in monotone* I can't read. Oh dear.  
  
Mokuba/Narrator: The servant left to the streets wondering what to do. Meanwhile Benvolio and Romeo were walking around, Benvolio _still_ trying to convince Romeo to look for other girls.  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Don't give up on love so easy! You can't!  
  
Romeo/Yami: Watch me!  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Your hopeless. Are you going crazy?  
  
Romeo/Yami: *rolls eyes* No. *bangs into servant* Hello?  
  
Servant/Raven: Watch it! Can you read?  
  
Romeo/Yami: Yes.  
  
Servant/Raven: Read this. *hands him list*  
  
Romeo/Yami: *looks it over and hands it back* Done.  
  
Servant/Raven: I don't think you did it right, but, whatever. I now invite you to a party that you aren't suppose to know about or attend. Bye. *leaves, Tristen gets in way, punches Tristen* Don't get in my way spiky!  
  
Benvolio/Ryou: Lets go to the party and look for hot girls!  
  
Romeo/Yami: Why not? Lets go.  
  
Mokuba/Narrator: And with that they both left to get ready for the Capulet's party.  
  
rox: Yugi! You were perfect! *hugs him*  
  
Yugi: ^_______^ *blushes*  
  
Seto & Raven: *glare*  
  
rox: Thanks Yugi! Seto, Raven, the endnotes?  
  
Raven: Sure! Please review!  
  
Seto: No flames!  
  
Raven: *glares at Seto*  
  
Seto: *glares at Raven* 


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

R & J The YuGiOh way!  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: Well, lets get to the reviews!!! Oh, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!  
  
Adrienne/plushies and Krystal: Thankies! Yea, Yugi, it WILL make more sense if you read it!  
  
Metranome: You missed it? I feel loved! ^-^ Anyways, HERE!  
  
Wow...two whole reviews...-.-; I'm amazed...  
  
~~~  
  
from off-stage...  
  
Seto: HELL NO!!!  
  
rox: but-  
  
Seto: NO!  
  
rox: Well, okay...Raven!  
  
Raven: No.  
  
rox: You both hate me!!! *starts crying*  
  
Yugi: I'll do it, don't cry!  
  
rox: *hugs him* You're the best!  
  
Seto: -.- I'll do it.  
  
rox: Really? Thanks Seto! *hugs him*  
  
Seto: Um...you're welcome...*smiles*  
  
rox: Okay, we're ready!  
  
~~  
  
Suicune: Welcome to Act I Scene 3 of Romeo and Juliet!  
  
Mokuba: We begin in the Capulet Manor, where everyone is preparing for the feast...  
  
~~  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: Nurse, where's Juliet  
  
(Ow! Hey! Fine, I'm going...)  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: I. Don't. Know.  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: *laughing*  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: Do you want me to hurt you?  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: *shuts up fast*  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: JULIET!! YOUR (stupid) MOTHER WANTS YOU!!  
  
Raven & Tucson: *laughing*  
  
rox: Not like that! *slaps them*  
  
Raven & Tucson: OWOWOWOWOW!!!!!  
  
Juliet/Serenity: Madam, I am here. What is your will?  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: Nurse, buzz off. Wait, come back.  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: Make up your mind. *grumbling* stupid...bah...  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: Shush! Juliet, do ya wanna get married?  
  
Juliet/Serenity: It is a honor I dream of not? Who wrote this?  
  
Raven: Who is William Shakespeare.  
  
rox: This isn't Jeopardy!  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: Well, Paris whishes to marry you so get use to the idea!  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: That little squirt?  
  
Yami: *offstage* KAIBA!!  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: EEP! I mean, *in a monotone* He's a perfect choice.  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: Okay, not too bad so far, could be worst, just a bit more...  
  
Marik: Hey! Why aren't we in this?!  
  
Malik: Right hikari! Well?  
  
rox: Fine, you can be spare people. Marik, go!  
  
~~  
  
Serving Man/Marik: The feast is ready! Lets go!  
  
Lady Capulet/Mai: Come on.  
  
~~~  
  
Marik: ^_^  
  
rox: You got ONE line...  
  
Marik: There are no small parts...  
  
Malik: Only small actors *trips Yugi* Like him.  
  
Yugi: OW!  
  
Yami & rox: HEY! *pull out REAL swords and start chasing him*  
  
Suicune: --; please review and send me aspirin  
  
Malik: OW! HEY! WHATCH IT!  
  
Yami & rox: *laughing maniacally* 


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

R&J the YGO way  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: Well, lets begin!  
  
Malik: *edging away*  
  
rox: Lets begin! *turns and starts chasing Malik with the sword again*  
  
Suicune: Well, I guess I'll do response to reviews.  
  
Metranome: It'll work...*sees Malik screaming like a girl* for now...glad you like it. This chapter is dedicated to you.  
  
yami blue eyes white dragon: Thank you for your review!  
  
~~  
  
Mokuba: The scene starts wit the Montagues who are going to crash the Capulets party walking to the party. Lets start....  
  
Yami/Romeo: So...should we just barge in?  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: Yea, we'll walk in, dance and leave. Easy.  
  
Yami/Romeo: I don't feel like dancing, I'll just have a torch.  
  
Bakura: I WANT A TORCH! FIRE FIRE!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: --;  
  
Suicune: I can't believe he's my brother...  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: Nay, gentle Romeo, we must have you dance.  
  
Yami/Romeo: No, I hate dancing! It's stupid! *sees rox giving him a scary look* Um...I mean, my soul is too heavy.  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: You are a lover; borrow Cupid's wings, and soar with them above a common bound.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Um...aibou, what does that mean?  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: Don't you read the script?  
  
Yami/Romeo: No.  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: Ugh.  
  
rox: GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Yippee. Um...I can't, under love's heavy burden I do sink.  
  
rox: Wow, did Yami actually say ONE line CORRECTLY?!? That's a first.  
  
Suicune: Hikari, let them get on with it...  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: And, to sink in it, should you burden love; too great oppression for a tender thing.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Love is NOT tender! It's like a thorn! Hurts! Pain, Ow-  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: If love be rough with you, be rough with love; prick love for pricking, and you beat love down. Give me a case to put my visage in: A visor for a visor! What care I, what curious eye doth quote deformities? Here are the beetle brows shall blush for me.  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: -but then I threw the snowball at Bakur- Um...I mean, Lets go already! Hmm...Maybe there will be cute girls there! ^_^  
  
Yami/Romeo: I'll go, but I'm not going to do anything. I never liked going to these parties and now I'm done with them. Well, getting drunk IS fun.  
  
rox: Yea, you made an ass out of yourself before. Like in QAB's ficcy.  
  
Yami: -- shut up.  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: Tut, dun's the mouse, the constable's own word: If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire of this sir-reverence love, wherein thou stick'st Up to the ears. Come, we burn daylight, ho!  
  
Yami/Romeo: But, that's not it!  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: I mean, sir, in delay we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits five times in that ere once in our five wits.  
  
Yami/Romeo: But, even though we aren't PLANNING on causing problems it's not a good idea.  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: Why may one ask?  
  
Yami/Romeo: I had a dream...  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: And so did I.  
  
Yami/Romeo: What was it about? Who was in it? Well? What was it?  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: *smirks* That dreamers often lie.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Yes, they lie...ASLEEP in their beds where they dream of things that are true.  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: O, then, I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes In shape no bigger than an agate-stone On the fore-finger of an alderman, Drawn with a team of little atomies Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; Her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs, The cover of the wings of grasshoppers, The traces of the smallest spider's web, The collars of the moonshine's watery beams, Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film, Her wagoner a small grey-coated gnat, Not so big as a round little worm Prick'd from the lazy finger of a maid; Her chariot is an empty hazel-nut Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub, Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers. And in this state she gallops night by night Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love; O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on court'sies straight, O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees, O'er ladies ' lips, who straight on kisses dream, Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues, Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are: Sometime she gallops o'er a courtier's nose, And then dreams he of smelling out a suit; And sometime comes she with a tithe-pig's tail Tickling a parson's nose as a' lies asleep, Then dreams, he of another benefice: Sometime she driveth o'er a soldier's neck, And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats, Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades, Of healths five-fathom deep; and then anon Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes, And being thus frighted swears a prayer or two and sleeps again. This is that very Mab that plats the manes of horses in the night, and bakes the elflocks in foul sluttish hairs, which once untangled, much misfortune bodes: This is the hag, when maids lie on their backs, that presses them and learns them first to bear, making them women of good carriage:This is she--  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: O.O  
  
Yami/Romeo: O.O um...I mean, stop it aib-Mercutio, you talk of nothing!  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is as thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who wooes even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being anger'd, puffs away from thence, turning his face to the dew-dropping south.  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: You're talking too much! I want food! ^_^ Lets go now, we're gonna be late!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Lets.  
  
Yugi: YAMI! Say the last part!  
  
Yami: No!  
  
Yugi: *takes Yami's 'Romeo' hat*  
  
Yami: ;_; My hat...  
  
Yugi/Romeo: I fear, too early: for my mind misgives Some consequence yet hanging in the stars Shall bitterly begin his fearful date With this night's revels and expire the term Of a despised life closed in my breast By some vile forfeit of untimely death. But He, that hath the steerage of my course, Direct my sail! On, lusty gentlemen.  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: Strike drum? Okay....  
  
~~  
  
rox: YUGI!! YOU WERE GREAT!!! Well? What did you think! I WANT REVIEWS!!! 3 reviews = new chapter!  
  
Yugi PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

R&J The YGO Way  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: ^^ YIPEE!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!! YEA!!  
  
To QOH: THANKIES!! I got all your reviews! Well, we got a new computer...looks like you need one too! Thankies! Talk soon!  
  
To Kel: Thanks.  
  
To Metranome: THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS!!! CANDY!!! ^^ Don't worry, I didn't hold the ficcy hostage! ^0^ This chapter is ALSO dedicated to you! ^________^  
  
Okay, I don't own Romeo & Juliet, Zoids, YGO, OR any politicians...  
  
~Act I Scene V~  
  
Mokuba: The scene starts with...um...let me get back to you on that...*looking over next scene.  
  
Marik: ^-^ I'm in here!  
  
Malik: So am I!  
  
Yami: Aibou, GIVE ME THE HAT!  
  
Yugi: Why should I?  
  
Yami: PLEASE?!? Please aibou?  
  
Yugi: Okays! *gives Yami back hat*  
  
Yami: HAT! *hugs hat*  
  
rox: 0.o; O-kay...Mokuba, ready?  
  
Mokuba: YEA! This scene starts in the Capulet kitchens, where the Capulet servants are finishing getting ready for the party.  
  
Malik/Servant 1: BWAHAHAHA!!! FIRE!!!!  
  
Bakura/Tybalt: FIRE!!!!  
  
rox: *grabs Tybalt* Get OUT of the kitchen! *throws him into orchestra pit*  
  
Disgruntled musician: HEY! WOULD YOU QUIT THROWING PEOPLE IN HERE!?!?  
  
rox: --; I give up. I'm going to go in a corner and wallow in self-pity.  
  
Yugi: ROX! *gives Malik a VERY scary glare* GET TO WORK!  
  
Raven: *gives EXTREMELY scary death glare*  
  
Malik/Servant 1: Yessir. Where's Potpan? And what kind of STUPID name is that?!?  
  
Marik/Servant 2: When only one or two people decide what's right and wrong...well, it will end up like California's government.  
  
Arnold Schwarzenegger: I vill fight vor de children, dey are our future.  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Suicune: Didn't you see the sign? NO POLITICS! *pushes him into orchestra pit*  
  
Disgruntled musician: HEY!  
  
Suicune: --; Shut it.  
  
Grey Davis: Hello.  
  
Suicune: --; Goodbye! *throws him out of this fic and into another one*  
  
Malik/Servant 1: Um...lets just get out of the kitchen...they worry me...  
  
Raven: Fair enough.  
  
Duke/Capulet: Welcome, all of you! ^-^ Yea, hot chicks!  
  
Mai/Lady Cap.: HEY! *smacks him*  
  
Duke/Cap.: Um...lets just play some music...yea, some dancing too! How long has it been since we danced like this?  
  
Malik/Capulet 1: It's been thousands of years. ^-^  
  
Duke/Cap.: O.O um...no.  
  
Malik/Capulet 1: Yes it is.  
  
Duke/Cap.: Nu-uh!  
  
Malik/Capulet 1: --; Don't arguer with me MORTAL!  
  
Duke/Cap.: Okay.  
  
Yami/Romeo: O.O Oh...she's hot! Hey, dude! What's her name?  
  
Marik/Servant: I donno. *starts drinking a beer*  
  
Yami/Romeo: *sweatdrop* O-kay...Damn, she's hot.  
  
Yugi: *offstage* --; Go job Yami...  
  
Yami/Romeo: Thanks aibou! ^-^  
  
Yugi: --; that was sarcasm...  
  
Yami/Romeo: Oh..  
  
Bakura/Tybalt: And with a whole new hand comes a whole new perspective.  
  
Yami/Romeo: --  
  
Bakura/Tybalt: Um...I mean...HE'S A MONTAGUE!!! KILL HIM!!!! KILL HIM!!!  
  
Duke/Cap.: What? Who?  
  
Bakura/Tybalt: HE'S A MONTAGUE YOU ABSURD FOOL!!  
  
Duke/Cap.: So? Lets get drunk! Who cares if he's Romeo? Better to get drunk than kill him...  
  
Bakura/Tybalt: NO!!  
  
Duke/Cap.: I SAID LET HIM BE!!  
  
Bakura/Tybalt: Fine. --; I'm going to go and plot your demise. Ja.  
  
Duke/Cap.: O.O shit.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Kiss me baby?  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Go ahead and kiss me you fool.  
  
*they kiss*  
  
Yami/Romeo: ^___^  
  
Serenity/Juliet: ^___^  
  
*they kiss again*  
  
Joey: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!  
  
Yugi: *pulling Joey's jacket* Nononononono!!!  
  
Joey: I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!!!  
  
Yami/Romeo: O.O  
  
Kaiba/Nurse: Laugh at me and I'll sue you, THEN kill you. Serenity Mai wants you.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Kay!  
  
Yami/Romeo: *sniggering*  
  
Kaiba/Nurse: *glare*  
  
Yami/Romeo: a-hem, well, who's her mom?  
  
Kaiba/Nurse: The lady of the house.  
  
Yami/Romeo: -- Shit, I have bad luck...  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: But that babe you kissed...she's hot!  
  
Joey: *foaming at mouth*  
  
Duke/Cap.: Well, BYE-BYE!!!!! Hehehe!  
  
Yami/Romeo & Ryou/Benvolio: --; who gave HIM wine?  
  
Duke/Cap.: Hehehe! *falls into orchestra pit*  
  
Disgruntled musician: Grr...  
  
Mokuba: Everyone except Juliet and the Nurse leave...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Um...Kaiba, who was he?  
  
Kaiba/Nurse: Him? Yami the dumb ass...um I mean, Romeo, he's a Montague.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Damn.  
  
Yugi: Come on! Say the right line! ' My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy.'  
  
Serenity/Juliet & Kaiba/Nurse: O.O Have you memorized the whole script?  
  
Yugi: Well, only to act 3...  
  
All: O.O  
  
Yugi: ^-^  
  
Kaiba/Nurse: Lets go...*mumbling under breath* I'm going to need therapy after this...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^-^ Thanks! I would like 3 reviews! PLEASE?!? 


	6. Act 2 Scene 1

R&J The YGO way  
  
by: rox  
  
HELLO!!! I GOT REVIEWS!! ^-^  
  
Yugi: Hello everyone! ^_^I get to answer reviews! ^-^  
  
rox: Yup! I need to get everyone ready! Ja Yugi! *leaves to yell at-I mean tell everyone to get ready*  
  
Yugi: Okay, to AnimeObssesed, THANKS! Yea, now I have half of act 4 done! ^- ^ Seto doesn't like being the nurse much...ugh, the balcony scene...I wonder how Yami will mess that up!  
  
Yami: HEY!  
  
rox: Come ON pharaoh fern-head!  
  
Yugi: ^^; Anyways, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! ^-^ Hmm...to Metranome: CANDY!! YEANESS!!! Glad you like it! Um...why would we need therapy? To Theunsunghero: Here's some more! Glad you are enjoying it so much! And finally, To QueenOfHearts: ^^ Glad you like it! Um...try not to pass out again...  
  
rox: Okay, we're all ready! Hmm...RAVEN! I NEED YOU TO DO THE PROLOGUE!  
  
Raven: -- joy...  
  
rox: I don't own Zoids, Romeo and Juliet or YuGiOh. Damn.  
  
~Act II Scene 1~  
  
Raven/chorus: -- I am NOT amused...*looks over paper* WTF? This doesn't make any sense! I won't do it! I have my rights, my pride!  
  
rox: Well, actually, you lost both when you appeared in here! I guess you and Seto could switch places...  
  
Raven/chorus: --; no, that's okay...lessee...Um...I DON'T GET IT!!! ARGH!!! I'm going to go now. Get someone else to do it. Van's getting too proud...he needs to get his ass kicked...*leaves*  
  
rox: --; Damn...I need SOMEONE to do it...  
  
Malik/Marik: I WILL!!  
  
rox: Anyone sane?  
  
*crickets chirping*  
  
rox: --; hold that thought...*goes to another room* YEA! *drags out Metranome* ^_^  
  
Metranome: Um...what...  
  
rox: *gives script*  
  
Metranome: Okay...*looks it over* 0.o; What does this mean?  
  
rox: Like I know? I'm the director, not an actor! There IS a reason for that!  
  
Metranome: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: I know what it means! *tells Metranome*  
  
Metranome: Ah, I see. A-hem...Romeo's affection for Rosalind is dying, and now he's hot for Juliet. And they're going to act like idiots to spend time together no matter how dangerous it is.  
  
Yugi: ^^; well, that's not EXACTLY what I said...  
  
rox: ^^ Close enough!  
  
Yugi: Yea!  
  
rox: Thank you Metranome!  
  
Metranome: No problem...*leaves*  
  
rox: Okay, now that were done with the prologue we can start the REAL scene!  
  
Yami & Ryou: Joy...  
  
Yugi: YEA! I'M IN HERE!  
  
rox: ^_^ Okay...ROMEO! MOVE YOUR ASS!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Blah blah blah...  
  
rox: Well...I COULD just take your hat...  
  
Yami/Romeo: 0.0 You wouldn't...  
  
rox: *smirk* Try me.  
  
Yami/Romeo: *nervous smile* How can I leave when my love lives here? I must to get the guts to get up there! *climbs up wall, falls down *coughbakurapushedhimcough* into orchestra pit*  
  
Disgruntled Musician: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *chases Bakura around with instrument*  
  
Bakura: O.O HELP!! HIKARI, SAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Ryou: *sweatdrop* Ne, Bakura-chan, why did you do that?  
  
Bakura: *stops running* TO RULE THE WORLD!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Disgruntled Musician: DIE!! *hits Bakura on the head*  
  
rox: --; This is sad...could we PLEASE continue?!?!?!  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: WHERE THE HELL IS ROMEO?!?  
  
Joey: In the orchestra pit!  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: He is wise; And, on my lie, hath stol'n him home to bed.  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: Nope, he went THAT-A-WAY! *runs to wall* What do ya think Yugi?  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: Nay, I'll conjure too. Romeo! humours! madman! passion! lover! Appear thou in the likeness of a sigh: Speak but one rhyme, and I am satisfied; Cry but 'Ay me!' pronounce but 'love' and 'dove;' Speak to my gossip Venus one fair word, One nick-name for her purblind son and heir, Young Adam Cupid, he that shot so trim, When King Cophetua loved the beggar- maid! He heareth not, he stirreth not, he moveth not; The ape is dead, and I must conjure him. I conjure thee by Rosaline's bright eyes, By her high forehead and her scarlet lip, By her fine foot, straight leg and quivering thigh And the demesnes that there adjacent lie, That in thy likeness thou appear to us!  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: Um...well, if he hears you he'll be mad!  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: This cannot anger him: 'twould anger him To raise a spirit in his mistress' circle Of some strange nature, letting it there stand Till she had laid it and conjured it down; That were some spite: my invocation Is fair and honest, and in his mistres s' name I conjure only but to raise up him.  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: Come on, he's not around here...he's probably hiding...  
  
Yugi/Mercutio: If love be blind, love cannot hit the mark. Now will he sit under a medlar tree, And wish his mistress were that kind of fruit As maids call medlars, when they laugh alone. Romeo, that she were, O, that she were An open et caetera, thou a poperin pear! Romeo, good night: I'll to my truckle-bed; This field-bed is too cold for me to sleep: Come, shall we go?  
  
Ryou/Benvolio: Yea, if he doesn't want us to find him we wont.  
  
Yami/Romeo: X.x  
  
rox: Okay, that's all for now! REVIEW!!!! BEHOLD THE POWER THAT IS THE CLAM!!!  
  
Suicune: --; If any of you like random humor, look at Clam Wasrs.  
  
rox: THANKIES! BYE! 


	7. Act 2 Scene 2

R&J The YGO Way  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: ^^ YIPEE!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!! YEA!!  
  
To QOH:  
  
To AnimeObsessed: ^-^ Thanks for the review and the email! ^_^ I wanna know how Yami's gonna screw this up too! CANDY!!!! *chases candy along with Yugi* THANKIES!!  
  
To Metranome:  
  
Okay, I don't own Romeo & Juliet, Zoids, YGO, or anything of value, but I DO own Japanese YGO DVDS! ^_________^ *hugs DVDS* DEATH TO THE DUBS!  
  
Suicune: ^^; onto scene 2.  
  
~ACT II SCENE 2~  
  
Mokuba: The scene begins with Yami in the Capulet's-  
  
Disgruntled Musician: I WILL KILL YOU!!*chasing Bakura*  
  
rox: No kill! Have some candy.  
  
Disgruntled Musician: Fine. *eats candy*  
  
Bakura: *runs away*  
  
Ryou: Sad...  
  
Yugi: ^________________________^ SUGAR!!!  
  
rox: Lets get going!  
  
Yami/Romeo: How about...no.  
  
rox: YES!!  
  
Yugi: *uses chibi eyes*  
  
Yami/Romeo: Fine. --;  
  
rox: YEA!  
  
Yami/Romeo: *looking over script* WTF! Whatever. HERE! THERE'S THE HOT BABE I KISSED! I wish that I could always be around her...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Ay me!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Um...O-kay...she just said 'ay me.' Why? Ah, well, lets see if she says anything else.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
  
Yami/Romeo: I'M DOWN HERE YOU IDIOT!!!!  
  
everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
Yugi: Um...she means why is your name Romeo.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Ah. I see.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Come here so we may elope, for I HATE my father and would like to be with you! Why are you named Romeo? I hate that name, it is the name of my sworn enemy, Tristan! WHY!?!?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Hey baby! If you want me to change my name I will.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: What? Who?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Well, you don't like my name so...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: ROMEO! I KNOW IT'S YOU! EEP! You weren't supposed to hear that.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Well, you see...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: How did you get here?  
  
Yami/Romeo: I climbed over the wall, Bakura pushed me into the orchestra pit, then-  
  
Serenity/Juliet: A-hem! But if my family sees you they'll kill you! Especially Joey!  
  
Yami/Romeo: But they HAVEN'T seen me.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Point. But, how the hell did you find me?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Um...it was pretty easy, I just asked Ryou were the orchard was and so-  
  
Serenity/Juliet: I see. It IS kinda easy to find things on a stage.  
  
Yami/Romeo: *nods*  
  
Serenity/Juliet: I shouldn't have said that...I didn't know you there! Hey, wait a minute, WHY WERE YOU EAVESDROPPING!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Umm...'cause? I swear my love to you by the feather of Ma'at that I will love you forever...or until this STUPID play is over...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Don't swear by some silly Egyptian god.  
  
Yami & Bakura: SILLY?!?!?  
  
Yugi: Actually, Ma'at was a goddess, not a god.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: If you must swear, swear by yourself.  
  
Yami/Romeo: *muttering curses in Egyptian*  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Wait a sec, I think someone's calling me. Stay here.  
  
Yami/Romeo: Whatever.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Gee...SORRY ABOUT THE EGYPTIAN GOD THING! !!!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Fine.  
  
Serenity/Juliet: *leaves*  
  
Yami/Romeo: -- yea...this is too good to be true...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: *comes back* You gonna marry me now? Send someone to me so I will know.  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: JULIET! GET YOUR SORRY AS OVER HERE!!  
  
Serenity/Juliet: But if you change your mind tomorrow tell me so I won't be waiting for you, I have other boy's I can date baka.  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: JULIET!! HURRY UP OR MY DRAGON WILL EAT YOU!!  
  
BEWD: *roars*  
  
Serenity/Juliet: 0.0 JA! NIGHT! *runs to room*  
  
Yami/Romeo: Well, I guess I can go now...  
  
Serenity/Juliet: *runs back AGAIN* Romeo, what time do you want me to send someone?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Nine good?  
  
Serenity/Juliet: Yup!  
  
Nurse/Kaiba: THAT'S IT!! BLUE EYES-  
  
Serenity/Juliet: 0.0 GoodnightmyloveseeyoutomorrowifImstillalive. *runs in*  
  
Yami/Romeo: Ah, well then...  
  
rox: REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Act 2 Scene 3

R&J The YGO Way  
  
By: rox  
  
rox: ^^ YIPPEE!!! I GOT REVIEWS!!! YEA!! I AM SOOOOO GOOD!  
  
To QueenOfHearts3: Thankies! Why are you at the library? Computer hates you or something?  
  
To AnimeObsessed: ^__^ Thanks! I will update them...eventually! ^_~  
  
To Metranome: Yup, sure would! ^_^  
  
To kel: xD I will.  
  
rox: ^__^ Thanks for the reviews! I would-*gets run over by Bakura getting chased by Disgruntled Musician again* ow...  
  
Suicune & Raven: *glare at D.M.*  
  
Dark Magician: ?  
  
Raven: no, D.M. stands for Disgruntled Musician.  
  
Dark Magician: *nods* *leaves*  
  
rox: ...pain...  
  
Yugi: *throws Clam at D.M.*  
  
Clam: WHY DO ALL OF YOU INSIST ON THROWING ME?!?!?  
  
Suicune: Um...why are you here? Shouldn't you be bugging people in the Clam War?  
  
rox: READ FOR RANDOM HUMOR!!! PLEASE READ!!  
  
Raven: Um...aren't you in pain?  
  
rox: Oh yea...ow...  
  
Mokuba: Can we begin?  
  
rox: ...ow...  
  
Suicune: Yes.  
  
~Act 2 Scene 3~  
  
Mokuba: The scene begins with the friar at his cell...  
  
Joey/Friar: NOOO!!! I'M IN JAIL!!!  
  
Yugi: *sweatdrop* No you aren't! It's just what we call the place where you live!  
  
Joey/Friar: Oh. I get it!  
  
all: *roll eyes* Sure ya did...  
  
Joey/Friar: A-HEM! WOW! LOOK AT ALL THE PLANTS!  
  
all: *face fall*  
  
Joey/Friar: What?  
  
Yugi: That isn't correct...  
  
Joey/Friar: um...Oh, I got it! One bright day in the middle of the night! Two dead boys got up to fight!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Um...Joey?  
  
Joey/Friar: Back to back they faced each other! Drew their swords and shot each other!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Um...hello? What do you-  
  
Joey/Friar: The deaf policeman heard the noise and came and killed those two dead boys!  
  
Yami/Romeo: Joey...  
  
Joey/Friar: If you believe this lie is true, ask the blind man, he saw it too! ^________^  
  
Yami/Romeo: KATSUYA JOUNONCHI!!!  
  
Joey/Friar: Um...how do you know my Japanese name Mon hitori no Yugi?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Same way you do...  
  
Joey/Fraia: Um...what's a Fraia?  
  
Yami/Rombo: I donno...What's a Rombo?  
  
Jounhi/Fraia: WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?  
  
Yamsies/Rombo: --; I don't know...  
  
rox: xx  
  
Malik: JUST GET ON WITH IT!!!!  
  
Yami/Romeo & Joey/Friar: --; fine....  
  
Yami/Romeo: Yo! Waz up Papa John?!?  
  
Joey/Friar: I LOVE THAT PIZZA!! ^__^ Sooo...hows you Romeo?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Good.  
  
Joey/Friar: Still with Rosaline?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Hell no! That bitch is over with!  
  
Joey/Friar: Yea, she WAS a loser...soooooo you like someone else?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Yup!  
  
Joey/Friar: Suree.....you never loved Rosaline and ya swore your undyin love ta her, but now yer chasin after some new chick...  
  
Yami/Romeo: *shrugs* So?  
  
Joey/Friar: Um...dat's bad...I think....actually, I don't have a problem with it...  
  
All: *face fall*  
  
Joey/Friar: eh...hehehe...  
  
Yami/Romeo: Well, don't worry, the one I love now is MUCH better that.  
  
Joey/Friar: Soo...who is she?  
  
Yami/Romeo: Juliet...ya know, the one my family hates?  
  
Joey/Friar: *grinding teeth* You didn't even know what love was before. Well, I don't really agree but I'll *twitch* marry *twitch* you *twitch* so *twitch* your *twitch* family's *twitch* feud *twitch* will *twitch* end. *twitch twitch*  
  
Yami/Romeo: YeA! Well, lets go! *runs away from twitching Joey*  
  
Joey: Grr...He is NOT marrying my sister!  
  
rox: xx;  
  
Joey: Well...since the authoress is STILL knocked out I'll finish this!  
  
*ennd*  
  
Raven: You spelled it wrong, Jounonchi no baka.  
  
Joey: Whatever... *rolls eyes*  
  
*endd*  
  
Raven: You did it again!  
  
Joey: FINE!  
  
*eend*  
  
Raven: *bored now* and again...  
  
Joey: grr...  
  
*endy*  
  
Raven: and you did it again...  
  
*endie*  
  
Raven: and-  
  
Joey: Good enough!  
  
Raven: *rolls eyes* Whatever you say Katsuya. Review. 


End file.
